Drabbles
by xXSo
Summary: Différents drabbles sur des couples de Fairy Tail (ou pas) Pas nécessairement les plus connus et utilisés Ouverte à toute proposition
1. Jalousie

Auteur: moi

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

_Elle_ était là, la tête enfouie dans son coussin, ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. _Ils_ s'étaient disputés, à cause d'une mission où _il_ s'était fait plus que draguer par la commanditaire. _Elle_ avait explosé, lui avait crié dessus et était partie en courant. Oh ! Qu'_elle_ s'en voulait. _Elle_ voulait y retourner mais, sa fierté lui interdisait. Jamais _elle_ n'aurait dû agir comme ça, la jalousie est un vilain défaut.

-Je suis tellement désolé...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses Ever ? Ce sont les hommes qui doivent demander pardon, dit-_il_ la prenant dans ses bras.

-_**Elf**_...,murmura-t-_elle_, avant de fondre en larme contre lui.


	2. Effet papillon?

Auteur: moi

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

NatsuEdoxLucyEdo

-Lucy, viens vite!

-Il s'est passé quoi ENCORE!? dit-elle avec une aura noir digne d'Erza

-Natsu… I-il a essayé d'aider mais comme c'est un idiot il a fait tomber Grey de l'échelle et-t à cause de l'épaisseur de ces vêtements il a roulé et ça à fait comme au bowling, il s'est d'abord pris J-Juviapuis après Readers à tenter de les arrêter mais il s'est fait embarquer à son tour, et puis ensuite Elfman à été projeter à travers le mur qu-quand ils ont percutés Wendy mais c'est pas le pire Lucy, le roi i-il était là et il a tout vu et puis comme si ça suffisait pas il s'est pris l'espèce de masse humaine et la, Erza s'est énervé et à tout cassé ! Tu te rends compte j'ai pas pu prendre mon thé tranquille… Dit Cana les larmes aux yeux

-…euh salut Lucy hehe, bon moi je retourne dans ma voiture, dit Natsu en riant nerveusement

-Où tu crois aller espèce de bon à rien! Lucy KICKKKKKK!

-ARGGGGG, pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux d'elle déjà ?... Lucy tu t'es pris un coup soleil au visage ?


	3. Ton parfum

Auteur: moi

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

Ton parfum de fraise emplissait mon nez, cette beauté et cette force contenue dans un seul corps me chamboulaient de la tête au pied, My honey. Tu ne peux imaginer ce que tu m'inspirais, tant de joie que de puissance dans ta seule odeur, si je le pouvais, je l'enfermerais et la garderais précieusement sur moi à chaque instant de mon existence. Ton absence a laissé en moi un imposant trou qu'aucun autre parfum n'est arrivé à combler.

Sort avec moi, Ichiya l'homme de ta vie. Mennnnn !

Erza se glaça en lisant la carte accompagnée du bouquet de rose qui lui avait été livré le matin même, puis prise de panique elle l'enflamma et le donna à Natsu en frissonnant.


	4. On les aura

Auteur: moi et moi-même (autant dire que la cohabitation est désastreuse dans ma tête)

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : Drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

-T'es sure que ça va marcher ?

-Mais oui t'inquiète ! Et si par hasard ça marche pas et qu'ils nous tombent pas dans les bras, on lâche Mirajane ! MOUAHAHAHAHA

-Lucy t'es diabolique quand tu veux quelque chose….

-Leon, Leon, Leon, rassure-moi, tu veux Juvia pour toi tout seul ? non ?

-Euh oui

-Alors tu suis le script et t'arrêtes de me déranger pendant que je matt-euhhhh hum hum hum, espionne Grey dans sa douche avec mes jumelles , ok?

-Ouai chuis chaud bouillant !

-Euh tu devrais pas être congeler plutôt ? Au fait tes fringues, espèce d'exhibitionniste

-Oups

-Aller c'est partit pour le plan LAI* ! BANZAiiiiii

* * *

* LAI: Losange Amoureux Inversé, c'est pas moi qui est trouvé le nom !


	5. Téléphone arabe

Auteur: moi

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

- C'EST VRAI ?

-Quoi qui est vrai ?

-Que le lapin de Wendy a mangé le livre de Levy et que tu l'as payé pour le faire avec des cigares roses fluo qui chantaient la macarena ?

-HEINNNN ! QUI T'AS RACONTE DES BETISES PAREILLES ?

-Bah c'est Macao

-Macao ?

-Je lui ai dit que le lapin de Wendy a mangé le livre de Levy et que tu l'as payé pour le faire avec des cigares roses fluo, demande à Wakaba et pas qui chantaient la macarena !

-Wakaba ?

-Quoi ? Moi jme souviens avoir dit que le lapin de Wendy a mangé le livre de Levy et que tu as fait une partie de Go*

-Euh ok, mais qui t'as dit ça ?

-C'est moi hips ! Mais j'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit le lapin de Wendy a poussé le livre de Levy pendant ton entraînement de judo hihihi

-Mais tu sors ça d'où ? Demandèrent les personnes présentent avec les yeux écarquillés

-Bah de Levy tiens hips !

-Levy, c'est quoi cette histoire de lapin, de livre et de judo ?

-Hein ? Mais non ! J'ai dit ne donnez pas de vin à Wendy, elle va aller à l'infirmerie et ça risque d'énervé Romeo et ça a dû mal circuler...

-Qu'est-ce qui risque de m'énerver au juste ? Et où est Wendy, on devait aller en ville ?

-Ah tiens Romeo, hehehe, on sait pas où elle est, aller salut !

-Ils me cachent quelque chose, jme demande quoi, bon tant pis. WENDYYYYYYYYY, EHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T'ES ICI ?


	6. T'y échapperas pas!

Auteur: moi

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

-Mira-nee ! Elf-nii !

-Oui Lisanna ?

-Et bah tu sais quoi ! Natsu il m'a promit que plus tard on se marierait et que Happy ça sera notre enfant !

Silence, ce mot désigne _**le**_ moment dans l'espace temps où il n'y a pas de bruit ,pas de mouvement d'air qui indique qu'il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un en ces lieux, et pourtant, il fait partit de ces moments qui donne envie de faire tomber des casseroles* pour se prouver que quelque chose est potentiellement plus assourdissant que cet instant la. Puis retour à la normale, des jointures qui craquent, le frottement du cuir glissant sur la peau, le chuintement d'une lame que l'on sort de son fourreau.

-Il est où?

-Mira-nee, gémit la petite terrorisée devant le sourire de psychopathe de sa sœur.

* * *

*vous savez ce bruit horripilant qui vous casse les oreilles et entraine un mal detête passager, smile


	7. Caché

Auteur: So(six) pasqu'on me la fait trop souvent!

Disclamer : pas à moi, dommage!

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

-Mais tu vas la laisser tranquille !

-Ouai laisse la !

-Tsss je fais ce que je veux !

-NON ! répondirent Jet et Droy en coeur

-Gihihihi mais je vous demande pas votre avis ! Puis alliant le geste à la parole, Gajil attrapa la jolie petite mage, la balança sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers le tableau des missions où il en choisit une plutôt longue et sortit du bâtiment laissant les deux autres membres de l'équipe pleurer comme des enfants.

-Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement non ?

-Nannnn, dit-il en relâchant doucement la mage par terre, c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça

-Ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose...

-Et alors on s'en fous, répondit du tac au tac le dragon slayer avant de capturer sauvagement les lèvres de sa compagne qui ne pût s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres.


	8. Mes fringues!

Auteur: So'

Disclamer : Je ne fais aucun profit, Personnages tiré de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima auteur de Fairy Tail

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

commande de: Saori13

* * *

_-BLONDIE! BORDEL RAMÈNE TOI TOUT DE SUITE!_

-Quoi Sting? répondit la blonde encore toute endormie

-C'est toi qui a fait les machines? Avec un sourire peu encourageant

-Euh...,non c'est Lector je crois. Pourquoi?

-Ah bon, je vais lui apprendre à faire le tri dans le linge moi!

-Nieh? N'eu t'elle que le temps de dire avant que le mage blanc ne sorte en dragon force de la pièce. Puis s'approchant de la machine elle se pencha et découvrit le problème:

-...ahahahahahahahahahaaakuffkuff,tu m'étonne qu'il pète un câble après tout c'est pas demain la veille qu'on verra le grand Sting Eucliff se balader en fringue rose pale, s'exclama-t-elle en s'étouffant de rire

-JE T'AI ENTENDU LUCY!

-N'empêche bien fait pour ce sale matou ça lui apprendra à toucher à mes tous nouveaux sous-vêtements et à les mélanger aux affaires blanches de Sting, chuchota-t-elle pour elle même une lueur malfaisante dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui me suivent j'ai noté vos commandes!

Enjoy,

Bye bye


	9. Chantage

Auteur: encore Moi

Disclamer : L'auteur de ce drabble à beau être moi, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!

Genre : drabbles

Couples : découvrez

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux pas?

-Parce que!

-Parce que quoi?!

-Parce que c'est les miens!

-Mais les miens sont casséeuhhhhh!

-Rien à foutre!

-Mais aller

-Non c'est non!

-T'es sûr de toi?

-Euh oui, je crois...

-Très bien, dans ce cas, compte pas sur moi pour cette nuit ni la suivante ni aucune autre!

-Gloups... Ok ok tiens mais tu me rendras mes écouteurs un Lulu?

-Bien sur mon coeur, je te les ai jamais abimé que je sache Lux'.

La moindre faille chez un homme est une arme redoutable chez la femme qui n'hésite pas à l'utiliser pour arriver à ces fins

* * *

Bon ok j'avoue, ce drabble, c'est parce que je pars en vacances dans exactement 8 heures (à trois heures du matin quoi, je crois que le calcul est juste il est 19h)  
Bonne vacances!

Voili voilou,

Bye Bye  
So'


End file.
